Conventional closets are usually made of woods. The wooden rods and plates that form a closet are usually secured together by means of fasteners, such as nails and screws. Some of the recently-developed closets are made of metal of which the parts are usually welded or screw-tightened together. Another type closet comprises a frame made of metal or plastic and covered with a soft, sheet-like material and closet of this type also requires fasteners to secure the structure. All these closets are not collapsible and thus occupying a great space when not in use. Further, due to the un-collapsibility of the conventional closets, it is also very difficult to move, especially for long distance transportation. Besides, separate fasteners are required in constructing these conventional closets.
It is therefore desirable to provide a collapsible closet frame structure which can be folded and thus occupying only a very limited space when not in use so as to overcome the deficiencies of the prior art.